On The Course of True Love
by angelicaloves1D
Summary: They say love is just a balancing act. So how do deal w/long distance, love squares, social status & high school sweethearts? Follow the Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson in their journey to finding true love. 1d story!
1. Chapter 1 All About Tonight

author's note: hey guys so I'm new to fanfiction and I figured I'd give this a shot :) please review and comment cause it would mean a lot.

this story revolves around ALL five boys so please give me time to grow as an author :$$ Anyways, I hope you enjoy xx

* * *

><p>On the Course of True Love<p>

Chapter 1: All About Tonight.

Jamie's POV

It's the last Friday of the summer, and I for one am intending on making it count. As I take one last good look at myself in front of the mirror, I feel quite proud with my outfit. I was wearing jean cutoffs, a plain white v-neck tee and some bright red toms. Simple, cute and age appropriate for my 16 year old, brunette haired body. To say I'm excited for Niall's beach bonfire party was an understatement. I don't really know what to expect but Niall's party are always fun so I can't wait to get dancing. I'm really hoping to catch a certain curly haired, dimpled boy's attention.

Tonight was the night I'm going to make him regret not noticing me before.

As I put on one last layer of lip gloss, I heard my sister Elizabeth screaming downstairs.

"Jamie! Hurry up, will you? We still have to set up for the party!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs.

One last glance at myself and I was out the door, slamming the door behind me. As I make my way towards the stairs, I could tell that Liz couldn't wait to leave. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh please, Liz, give me a break. You'll probably just end up making out with Haz in some random corner" I replied as I rolled my eyes.

Harry. The person of my affection. So here's the break down on Harry Styles:

Liam, Niall, Lou and Zayn are his best and closest mates.

He's the flirtiest, cheekiest boy you will ever meet.

He's dating my sister, Liz, for about 5 months now.

He has the most beautiful green eyes, most breath taking smile and he has signature curly hair.

And he has absolutely stolen my heart.

I know it's wrong but I'm in love with that boy. We've known each other since I was 8 and he was 9. . I'm a year younger from everybody else but my circle of friends doesn't bother it as much since I'm mostly in advanced classes. I've known Hazza for half my life and never has there been a day where he hasn't made me smile. So when I found out 5 months ago that he decided to ask out my sister, my heart was absolutely smashed. I don't blame him though; Liz is gorgeous compared to me. She's like the typical teenage goddess, blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect smile. Today, she is wearing a floral summer dress that made me absolutely jealous of her athletic and lean body. I've told her numerous times that she should work for Hollister; she'd be perfect for that. She just has that infectious charm that draws people to her.

"Helloooo! Earth to Jamie! Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna get going?" Liz says, snapping her fingers and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I'm ready now." I replied as I made my way downstairs.

"Your outfit is really cute, trying to get a lad's attention, perhaps?"

I let out a nervous giggle. If you only knew…

We climbed insider her black Audi that she got as a present last year. I have a Range Rover but sadly, I don't have my license yet, so I can't drive it. Liz shot me a quick look.

"Excited?"

"Yeah" I breathed out as the engine roared.

The drive to Niall's beach house was quick. Let's just say that Liz has a need for speed. We rounded the corner and I spotted Niall's beach house straight away. It was your typical beach house, nothing too fancy. Totally perfect for a teen party. See my group of friends, we're pretty lucky. We've grown up from wealthy families and we go to a private academy, but it's not like we're snobby or anything. We're anything but snobs actually; our families made sure that we're always volunteering and are involved in the community. This is really helpful cause that usually meant fun parties without the really drunk douches ruining it. To be invited to Niall's bonfire is an honor and a privilege. You won't see slutty dressed slags here, well most of the time. Niall's end of summer party is definitely one of the hottest parties and go-to parties of the year.

As we pull up to the driveway, the small of the ocean salt hits me. I took a deep breath to calm my edge. I couldn't wait to see Harry.

"Ready?" Liz asks.

"Absolutely."I replied, but my shaky voice betrayed me.

When we came up to the front door, we didn't even have to ring the doorbell. As soon as we came up, there was Lou, engulfing us in a big bear hug.

"You're finally here!" he exclaims in his obnoxious, Lou-ish way, then letting us go. He stepped aside to let us in.

"Well, this is the place to be night, right? Why the hell won't we be here? It's tradition" Liz says then flashing her perfect smile then going inside, probably to find Harry.

"Hiya, Jamie! Looking good!" Louis said, finally talking to me.

"Heya, Lou! Is everybody here yet?" I asked, looking around the living room straight ahead.

"Zayn just landed from his flight, so he should be here soon. So far it's just you, me, Liz, Haz, Liam and Niall of course. Livy should be here soon too."

Olivia or Livy for short is Louis's girlfriend. They've been going out for two years strong now. They are absolutely adorable, but they're your typical cheesy couple that makes single people like me feel jealous. Lou loves to spoil Olivia, it's really cute cause you can see by the way they look at each other that they're totally in love. They have the kind of relationship that you envy and want for yourself and you hope that one day, you'll have that too.

"Oh, okay, cool. Is everything set up for the party yet?" I asked

"Well let's see, do you really expect 4 boys to do that?" Louis replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you know we need your expertise. Really, we've been here an hour and a half and all we've been doing is playing pokemon. We're useless. Please work some Jamie magic. Please. Or else we'd be in total shit. The party's in an hour!" He pleaded. And just like on cue, I heard the shouts of Liam and Niall, obviously still on their DS. Such children. I swear these boys have brains of 7 years old.

"You have a way with words, , but I'm only gonna work if everyone else does." I said smirking, totally loving the praise that I'm getting from Lou.

"Done!" He said as he gave me a cheshire grin.

Louis turned his back from me shouted.

"Liam! Harry! Niall! Jamie said we better get started. NOW! But not before a huge welcoming hug!"

I saw Niall and Liam run straight for us, with Harry and Liz right behind them. I noticed their red flushed cheeks and swollen lips, but I didn't get to contemplate their looks much because before I knew what was happening, I was engulfed in a group hug that constricted my air. What did I tell you? Such children. But I loved it anyways. I can't wait for what the evening's going to bring.

_Yeah the night is alive, you can feel the heartbeat. Let's just go with the flow, we've been working all week. Tomorrow doesn't matter when you're moving your feet. It's all about tonight__  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2  Hit The Lights

Chapter 2: Hit the Lights

Jamie's POV

We're almost set up, in good time too, people should be arriving soon. I take a look around and I see Louis and Liam setting up the turntables, which Zayn's going to take over for later. Harry and Liz are by the beach setting up for the bonfire. There's food and drinks by the corner and I could see that Niall has already started munching on some food. That boy and food, I will never understand.

I smile to myself. I'm pretty damn good. We got the place all set up in less than an hour. The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts.

Liam went to open the door.

"Hey! Come in!" Liam said as Olivia walked in with Zayn right behind her.

Louis made a quick beeline to Livy and gave her a cute, sweet peck on the lips. Livy was just glowing. After a set of hugs and welcome backs for Zayn, we all went down to the beach to find Harry and Liz.

Soon enough, the party was in full swing. Zayn was by the turn tables blasting some wicked tunes and everyone who came seemed like they were having fun.

"Come, dance with me" Liam said. I didn't even have time to respond cause he was already pulling me to the dance floor. I just let out a laugh.

"And how's my best friend doing this fine evening?" he asked, wiggling his bushy eyebrows. I laugh once more.

"Ace" I replied as we start to move to the fast paced music.

Liam is the absolute best friend. He always has my back and I trust him for advice. He knows about the Harry dilemma and I love how he's not judgmental of me because of it. He's the only one who really knows what I'm going through because although he tries very hard to ignore it, he has feelings for Liz.

From the corner of my eye, I see Lou and Livy on the couch. Louis was placing butterfly kisses on Livy's neck and Livy look like she's whispering something to his ear. Then I see Harry and Liz dancing and they were so into each other, it was as if they were the only ones in the room. I let out a big sigh, wishing it was me instead of Liz that he was holding in his arms.

"Let's just have fun tonight, okay? Don't worry about the world, just let loose, for one night." Liam said, knowing already what was going through my mind.

I nodded at him, knowing that if I spoke, my voice would betray the sadness I feel. I plaster a fake smile on my face and close my eyes, letting the music flow through me.

The night breeze sent a chill through my body as we sat around the bonfire. I dig my toes in the sand and I close my eyes, just enjoying the warmth emanating from the fire. Niall's playing on his guitar and Liam was singing 'man that can't be moved' by The Script. Louis and Livy were roasting marshmallows with me. Haz, Liz and Zayn were still inside the beach house but I'm sure they'll be out soon.

I open my eyes to watch over the marshmallow I'm roasting so it's not badly burnt. As I take a bite out of the marshmallow, Harry sits by the log next to mine.

"Hey, Jamie, I haven't talked to you all night" he said, immediately grabbing my attention mid-bite.

"It's no big deal, I know you want to spend time with Liz" I replied with a hint of resentment in my voice that I hope he didn't notice.

"Well that's still no reason to forget about you" he said, cheekily.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you, anyways?" I retaliated, shoving him gently with my shoulder while trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach that were created from his previous comment.

"Ouch. Harsh. Well if you don't want my company then I'll go" he said, standing up.

I grab his forearm.

"No! Don't leave! I was just joking!" I said quickly. I already saw the smug smile that was forming on his face with those to-die-for dimples.

"Ahh, so you do want me" he said, cockily.

"Oh, shut up." I said, rolling my eyes. I'm trying to keep calm on the outside, but really his comment has gotten me in a fit inside. I shivered because of it.

Harry thought I was cold, so he removed his own hoodie and offered it to me. I shook my head, quick to refuse it.

"You're cold. Stop being such a fuss and take the hoodie" he said as he wrapped it around my shoulders. He rubbed my shoulders for a moment before letting go and as he did, I took a deep breath to calm my pulse but that only made things worse as I breathe in his scent. Damn, this boy is trying to kill me.

The moment didn't last long as Liz came and sat next to Harry. Zayn was right behind her and he takes a seat next to me.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman" Liz said, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

"We can't have your sister getting sick now" he explains.

"What happens when I feel chilly?" she asked, jokingly.

"I'm sure I can help with that" Harry replied with a husky breath as he wraps his arms around Liz's waist. He whispers something in her ear that sends her in a fit of giggles. I turn to Zayn, unable to keep my emotions in check.

"How was your vacation in Brighton?" I ask Zayn. This was the first time I had seen him in a month. There is some serious catching up to do.

Zayn sigh and looks far into the horizon, he looks wishful.

"It was incredible. It was perfect" he replied, his voice filled with happy sadness.

Not quite the response I was expecting, I pressed on. "What happened?"

"I met the most incredible girl. I didn't expect to fall for her, but I did. Hard. Now I can't get her off my mind."

I wrap my arms around him, trying my best to comfort him.

"Oh, Zayn, I'm so sorry" I didn't really know what to say. So I just hugged him, letting him know that he can talk to me about it.

Once I had let him go, I found myself looking intently at the fire before me. It was flaming red, like love. It's a tricky thing, love, you have to be cautious. But when do you know when is the right time to take a chance? It made me wonder if I'm ever going to have enough courage to tell Harry. Was I really ready to risk my relationship with Harry and with my sister? I'm so confused; I have no clue what I'm doing.

_It's the boy you never told I like you. It's the girl you let get away. It's the city of love that waits for you, but you're too scared to fly._

* * *

><p>author's note: Hope you like this chapter, please review and comment. It means a lot :3 xx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 She

author's note: DID YOU GUYS SEE ONE THING? I think i've watched it atleast 25 times. 5 times for each boy :P. Anywaay, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: She<p>

Louis's POV

I roll around my bed, finally awake. I can see the bright sunlight trying to poke through the cracks of my blind. This morning I feel fresh and excited. Today I'm taking Livy on a date. A proper one, just the two of us. Although as much as I love the lads and the gals, I love nothing more than spending time with Olivia, just us two, no one else. I wake up every day and I can't believe I have someone as amazing as her in my life.

I reach across my bed to the bedside table and grab my cell. I send her a quick text.

_Morning luv, excited for today? : ) xx_

I press send and finally get out of my bed. I go to the kitchen and greet my parents. This is about as much interaction we get on a daily basis since they're always working. I grab the Special K from the cupboard and as I pour myself some cereal and milk, I feel my phone vibrating. After returning the milk carton in the fridge, I take out my cell phone to see that Livy has responded.

_Good morning to you too! I can't wait for today, are you telling me where you're taking me? Love you xx_

This brought a smile to my face, reading those 3 words fills my body with warmth. I shoot her a quick reply before returning to my breakfast.

_Sorry! Top secret, you're gonna have to wait luv x_

I'm nearing Livy's house and I can't keep my excitement anymore. I pull up to her driveway and rush to her front door. I ring the doorbell. Olivia opens the door and I feel my jaw drop.

"Wow. You look amazing" I breathe out, speechless.

She smiles and looks at the ground, her dirty blonde locks covering her pretty face. That's what I love about Livy; she's so beautiful but she doesn't even know it. What amazes me is that she looks great in just about anything. Today, she's wearing a deep purple camisole and short shorts that show off her long legs. I can see she's wearing the necklace I gave her for our 2 year anniversary and the matching friendship bracelet we had made each other for our first year anniversary. I look down at my wrist and smile at the bracelet that wrap around my own wrist.

Looking back at her hazel eyes, I place my index finger under her chin, lifting her face, loving the way the sun hit her tanned face. We didn't say anything. We didn't need words, we just know. I gave her a big grin before leaning in. As I bring our lips together for a sweet kiss, I feel her smile against my lips. What I intended to be a chaste kiss wasn't. She wraps her arms around my neck as I was about to pull out so she could deepen our kiss, making the moment last for a little while longer. My hands instinctively place themselves on her waist. Eventually, we pull away, our breathing erratic. Damn air.

"Hello" she finally says, with that flawless smile of hers.

"Hello babe" I say, giving her one final hug, breathing in her addicting fruity smell before taking her hands in mine. We lace our fingers together; a perfect fit. I lead her to my car and open her door. I go to my seat and we're off.

Olivia's POV

I have no idea where Louis is taking me but I don't really mind. In the 2 years we've been together, he never fails to surprise me or make me smile by his stupid gestures. We complement each other, as strange as it sounds; his insane ways keeps me sane and he knows me better than anyone else.

"Hey Livy, so two silk worms were in a race. What was the result?" Louis asks randomly.

"I don't know Louis, what was the result?" I ask wearily, knowing that it was bound to be lame joke.

"A tie! Get it?" Louis exclaims, laughing at his own joke.

I laugh a little, that wasn't that bad, compared to previous ones.

"Okay, okay, what kind of jokes to vegetables like?" He asks once more.

"What?" I reply.

"Corny ones, of course!" He says.

I had to shake my head for that one. That was really bad.

"Okay, I think it's time for you to lay off the jokes, babe. Are we almost there?" I say, changing the subject.

He fake sobs. I roll my eyes.

"What's wrong with my jokes? They're funny!" he says, mockingly hurt

"Louis, they're not your jokes if you get them off some lame site on the internet" I say

"Oh, well, in that case, to answer your earlier question; we're almost there babe but remember patience is virtue. Actually we're here" he says.

I take a look outside; I see that we're at the park.

As I step out of the car, I breathe in the fresh air. Mmm.

"So today, I figured we could just have a little picnic, play some footy maybe and I plan on kissing you lots" He says cheekily.

I couldn't help but smile, I'm not complaining.

"Sounds perfect" I reply.

Louis takes out his basket and sets the mat on the grass. He takes out some grilled cheese sandwiches and iced tea. Yum. He knows me too well.

I crawl to his side, placing my hands around his waist. I give him a kiss on the neck as my way of saying thanks. He lifts me up and places me on his lap. I place my head on the crook of his neck while I feel him latch his own arms around my waist. We stayed like that for some time, just enjoying being in each other's arms with Louis occasionally cascading his fingers through my hair. My stomach grumbles, ruining the moment.

"Whoa there, someone sounds like their hungry!" He laughs as I shoot him a sheepish grin.

I get off his lap and grab a sandwich. After we ate, Lou and I just began talking about the most random things like teletubbies. He says that if he could change anything in his body, it would be that he was able to put a telly in his belly, like those teletubbies. I say I'd want to have stretchy limbs like that lady for The Incredibles because I'm unbearably lazy. We also agreed to take animal whispering lessons just in case we ever get stuck in a cage with a tiger. By sunset, my stomach was hurting from laughing so much.

Louis and I were watching the sunset with me in his lap. I turn to face him and our noses touch together. Inching closer, I brought our lips together. He grabs the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and begin playing with the tiny hairs on his neck. I pull away for air but I keep our foreheads together. Gosh, I could look at his eyes for forever. I lean in once more. This time our kiss was more passionate. He sucks on my bottom lip and I could feel a moan escaping my throat. He took this chance to slip his tongue in my mouth and we battle for dominance. He slides his hands down my torso, resting on my waist, slightly tickling my sides. I let out a small giggle, giving me time to catch my breath.

Louis's phone starts to ring. He was about to ignore it but I tell him to answer it, it was Zayn.

"Hey man, what's up?" I hear Zayn through the phone.

"I'm with Livy, we're at the park" Louis replies.

"Oh, okay, when you guys are done, come over to my house. We're having a movie night." Zayn says.

"Yeah man, we'll be there soon"

"Cool, later, man"

"Yeah, see you soon" Louis says before hanging up his cell. He turns to me.

"Do you want to Zayn's for movies?" he asks.

"Is everyone gonna be there?" I ask

"Reckon so" he says.

"Let's get going then" I say, giving him a quick peck before standing up.

We put away everything in the basket and throw our garbage. Before walking any further, I stop Louis. I stand on my tiptoes and give him a sweet, final kiss before lacing our hands together and walking to his car. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"I love you" he says to me, looking at me in the eye.

"I love you too" I reply, my heart and pulse beating fast. My heart is fluttering.

We get in his car and Louis drives us to Zayn's.

_Patience, my enemy and loving's my friend. It's harder to leave with my heart on my sleeve than to stay and just , she knows me so , she knows me like I know myself._

* * *

><p><em><em>author's note: SO i really hope you guys enjoy that. I just wanted an opportunity for you see Lou and Livy as a couple :) reviews are much appreciated even just for critism, cause that helps me as a writer to know what the reader wants. Till another chapter!

swim with turtles and eat carrots,

angelica xx


	4. Chapter 4 Everything About You

author's note: Hey guys, this chapter is a little short since I didn't really have time to write this weekend cause I had so much hw plus I need rest for my basktetball game :$ Anyways I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Do You Feel What I Feel<p>

Zayn's POV

I heard the doorbell rang, so I ran down the stairs to answer the door. It was Louis and Livy, as expected. I could tell that they had a good day from the wide grins they had on their faces. I stepped aside to let them in.

"Mmm. Is that popcorn I smell?" Livy asked as they walked in hand in hand.

I let out a small laugh "Well hello to you too, Liv. And yeah, Liam is popping some popcorn for the movie."

"Extra butter?" Louis asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"There's no other way" I replied. They both nod in agreement. "Why don't you guys so upstairs to the theatre room and I'll go help out Liam so we can get started soon"

They nod once more before heading up the stairs.

Liam's POV

I was in Zayn's kitchen trying to figure out where the bowls were. His kitchen is huge, but it was rarely used. As if he had read my mind, Zayn walked in the room.

"Need some help, man?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, where are your bowls?" I replied.

Zayn opened one of his cupboards and pulled out 2 bowls. We poured out the popcorn evenly into the 2 bowls.

"Thanks Zayn"

"No problem, man" he replied.

Zayn was about to make his way out the kitchen but I stopped him.

"Hey man, can we talk?" I asked him, not really sure how to approach him.

"Yeah, what about?" He said, casually nodding for me to continue.

"Well Jamie has let it slip to me about this girl you met at Brighton" I said slowly.

"Oh." Zayn's face fell. "Her."

"Yeah, her. Wanna talk to me about it?" I asked him. Zayn's always been the quiet one but I'm hoping that he would open up about her. I hate to see one of my best mates hurting.

"Well, firstly, her name is Jessamy Webb and she lives in Brighton. I met her by this fish and chips shack by the resort we stayed at. She worked there." Zayn started off.

I nodded for him to continue.

"She has brunette hair, tanned skin and the most beautiful dark brown eyes but she's stubborn, that's for sure"

I see him let out a small smile, I could tell that she's picturing her in his mind.

"But she's caring and kind. It took a while for me to finally convince her to go out with me but I think I just annoyed her so much; she had no choice but to say yes. It was kind of funny actually; our first date was a total disaster but when I came to the shack the next day to ask her if she wanted to see a movie with me she quickly said yes. Then it kind of just went on from there, we went on more dates, hung out by the beach after her shift and we just enjoyed each other's company."

"What happended after?" I asked him

"Well we had to come home." He said, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked him

"Yeah, we are. I can't get her out of my head, Liam. She's worth the distance. I don't care if I have to drive and hour and a half just to see her once a week, she's worth it. I didn't want end it without giving our relationship a real chance." Zayn explained to me, his voice cracking.

"Hey, Zayn, I'm here to support you, okay? But hear me out, are you sure this is really what you want?"

He tried to interject but I lifted my finger, telling him to let me continue.

"From what I've heard and seen, high school long distance relationships have a low survival rate. We aren't mature enough to handle something like that. Before you get serious with this, think if this is really what you want because it would be unfair for the both of you if you're not into this whole heartedly; fully understanding of some the consequences that might arise. I'll support whatever you decide but I just want to make sure this is what you want." I said, giving my nugget of advice.

"I do want this, I think she's someone I could fall in love with" Zayn said honestly.

"Then do what makes your heart happy" I said, giving him a smile.

"Thanks, Liam. I really appreciate it. I'd really like it for you to meet her, I'm sure you'd like her too. She has the greatest personality." Zayn says.

"I'd really like that" I told him.

Seeing the way Zayn lit up when he talked about Jessamy eased my uneasiness. I know the odds are against them but what kind of person would I be if I told Zayn that he's not being logical. Love isn't about logistics; it's about that one person that lights up your world like nobody else. It's the one who can take you to the edge but will be there to catch you if you fall. It's about the sacrifices you're willing to make that person happy.

"Popcorn's getting cold" Zayn said, snapping me out of my deep thought.

"Oh yeah, let's go. The others are probably getting antsy" I said, realizing that we've been in the kitchen for a good 15 minutes. I grabbed one bowl and Zayn grabbed the other, then we made our way to the theatre room upstairs.

As we were making our way upstairs we could hear the screaming already. I rolled my eyes, I swear one of these days; someone is going to get hurt. I opened the door and my eyes widened at the sight before me.

"You crazy nutter!" Jamie screamed. She has hovering above Harry on the floor.

"You're mental, woman! Get off me!" Harry screamed back, squirming underneath her.

"What the hell is going on?" My voice cutting through the noise. Everyone looked at Zayn and me.

"He started it"

"She started it" Haz and Jamie said at the same time.

Meanwhile Livy, Niall and Louis were laughing hysterically.

I rolled my eyes once more. Never has there been a boring day when I'm with these crazy nutters I call friends. I never know what to expect from them and clearly today the sexual tension between Haz and Jamie was getting to them, too bad they're too stupid to realize it.

_It's everything about you, everything you do. From the way that we touch baby to the way that you kiss on me. It's everything about you. The way you make me feel new._

* * *

><p>Author's note: reviews are always welcome :)<p>

swim with turtles and eat carrots,

angelica x


	5. Chapter 5 Stole My Heart

author's note: here you go guys! sorry its a day late :$ hope you enjoy it though :) x

PS. did you guys hear that the story about zayn's cleaner was made up by louis? haha, what a troll . Anyways, onwards!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Stole My Heart<p>

Jamie's POV

I look down at Harry who's squirming underneath me, trying to escape. I laugh out loud because I got him totally pinned underneath me.

"What, Styles, can't handle a girl like me?" I asked him.

I had his arms pinned to the ground over his head. I shot him a grin, I was trying to play it cool but his touch was sending a pulse all over my body. He took this moment on distraction to flip us. I was now suddenly underneath him. If Liz saw us in this position, I'm sure she would not have been too happy. Luckily, she had work today so Harry picked me up and drove me here.

"No way, Jamie. Don't you know I always win?" He smiled at me with that sparkle in his brilliant green eyes.

It took every ounce of self-control not to kiss him. Instead I poked my tongue out at him. He laughed once more before getting off me. He stuck out his hand to help me up. I readily accepted it. Harry put his arm around me and placed me in a headlock before giving me a noogie.

"HARRY! Stop! You're messing up my hair!" I exclaimed.

He stopped but his arm was still around my shoulders. "You know, I never pegged you for the type to care about their looks, Jamie" He said to me.

"Well I'm a girl. Even though we don't want to admit it, we care about looks. It just so happens that some girls care too much." I replied.

"You're not one of those, right?" he asked.

"I hope not." I said, scoffing.

"Good, cause I like you just like you are now" he said. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

I looked around the room; Louis and Liv were on a couch together paying no attention to everybody else, no shocker there. Then there was Niall who was ordering some pizza and Zayn who setting up the screen. My eyes finally landed on Liam who was leaning against the wall. He had his eyebrows raised. I had a feeling that he just witnessed what happened between Harry and me. He shot me a questioning look before smirking. I rolled my eyes at him. Harry led me to one of the other couches before settling in making himself comfortable. He patted at the spot next to him and I smiled before sitting down.

"Is the DVD all set up, Zayn?" Liam asked. He looked out way before he took the couch spot across from Harry and me. He was still smirking.

"What movie are we watching?" Louis asks, turning his head away from Olivia.

"Hangover Part 2" I replied. Both Louis and Olivia nod in approval.

Zayn closed the lights then pressed the play button. He and Niall set their camp on the floor. I could feel Harry squirming beside me, trying to get comfortable.

"Quit it." I whispered to him. "You're so antsy; you'd think there were cats on sale down the street or something."

"I'm just trying to get comfortable!" He said in a hushed whisper. "Come here, be my pillow, I need something to hold on to."

I rolled my eyes, but I obliged willingly anyway. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned against him. The butterflies in my stomach were going absolutely mental.

"Mmm, much better" Haz said contently. I could have stayed in his arms forever.

Harry's POV

Halfway through the movie, I heard Jamie yawn for the fifth time in less than 3 minutes. I knew she was tired, she was working for her dad earlier this morning.

"Jamie, if you're real tired, you can sleep. Really, I don't mind if you sleep in my arms." I said to her.

"Mmkay" I heard her reply quietly before I felt her deeply breathing in my arms.

I quite liked Jamie; she's been an awesome friend to me. She's the reason I got closer with Liz. She's a year younger than the rest of us but she's more mature than what people give her credit for. She's also incredibly smart, so smart that she's even in some of our classes. I thought we could have been something more but you could tell that there's obviously going on between her and Liam. I don't know why they won't admit it though. I would have asked her out but Liam's my mate and I'd never stoop that low.

Don't get me wrong, Liz is amazing. She can make me smile when I'm down. She's also selfless and she's just the type of person you can learn from. She makes me a better person. She really does. These 5 months with Liz have been unbelievable but I can't help myself sometimes and wish to see how things would be different if I was with Jamie. As I lay in this couch with her in my arms, I don't see myself wanting to be anywhere but here.

I looked up at the screen and saw the credits start to roll. Niall got up from his spot on the floor to turn on the lights.

"I love Zach Galifianakis. That man is an absolute laugh" Niall said.

"I thought Bradley Cooper was really cute" Livy said.

"Hey! He doesn't compare to me though, right?" Louis asked. Everybody laughed.

"No one compares to you, babe" Livy replied as she gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Good" Lou said, puffing out his chest like he's the king of the world.

To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. How could I when I have the girl who potentially has stolen my heart in my arms. I gently shook her awake.

"Jamie, it's time to go home now" I said to her. She was slowly stirring awake.

"I could drive her home Haz, if you want" Liam chirped in.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. His bushy eyebrows rose. "I mean, it's okay, I drove her here, I don't mind driving her back." I explained.

"Well, if you insist." Liam replied.

We all gathered our stuff and drove home. Livy was with Lou; I was with Jamie, and Niall and Liam drove themselves home. On the car ride home, Jamie was leaning her head against the window. She was obviously still really tired but she was awake enough to hear me.

"So, school is starting in 2 days. Can you believe summer went by so quickly?" I asked her.

"Urrghh. Don't even remind me, I'm gonna miss hanging by the beach and just spending time with you guys." She answered.

"Haha, well nothing lasts forever right?" I retaliated.

"Not true. True love lasts forever." She replied.

"You don't know that"

"But you don't have the evidence to prove to me otherwise" See. I told you, she's smart, this girl.

"How about we save this 'deep conversation' for another day, it's too late at night to be thinking about this" I offered. "Plus, we're here anyways."

I stopped the engine of my car and got out. I opened Jamie's door before helping her get out.

"Always the gentleman, Mr. Styles" Jamie said, in her sophisticated voice.

I wrapped one arm around her. "Ha! Don't get used to it." I joked. I lead her to the front of her door and once we reached the front step, I breathed in her lilac scent while I gave her one final goodbye hug.

"See you soon, okay? Tell Liz that I'll call her in the morning." I said to Jamie before giving her a quick friendly peck on the cheek. I swore I felt sparks radiating, my heart was also racing.

"Okay, night Haz. Drive safely." Jamie said before opening the front door and entering.

"Night Jamie, sweet dreams" I said to her before she closed the door.

I walk back to my car feeling really happy. I don't know if it's because of Jamie or just because everything seems really good. Whatever it is, I had a feeling in wasn't going to last long so I need to cherish it before it ends.

_There is no other place that I would rather be than right here with you tonight. As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you and we can stay here tonight. Cause there's so much that I wanna say._

* * *

><p>author's note: Like always, reviews are always welcome! :) follow me on twitter too :D x<p>

OH and I am searching for some 1d fanfics to read, so if you have written any, please send them to me cause I would love to read it :)

swim with turtles and eat carrots,

angelica xx


	6. Chapter 6 I Should've Kissed You

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I had basketball games each day this week, plus I still needed to keep up with my homework. OH, and have you heard the preview for the B-side of the One Thing single? Well, this chapter was inspired by it. Go listen if you haven't, its really good. As always! OH AND IF YOU DIDNT ALREADY KNOW, THE BOYS ARE IN AMERICA :') Anyways, hope you like this chapter! :) x

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I Should Have Kissed You<p>

Jamie's POV:

I heard Liam honking his car horn. Once. Twice. Thrice. That boy is so impatient. I looked at myself in the mirror once more, straightening out my skirt and swiping a quick layer of lip gloss before running out the front door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I screamed at Liam.

Liam pulled down the window.

"Well hurry up! We're gonna be late! Who's late on the first day of school?" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"No one said we're going to be late. Everyone else will just be early. We are NEVER late" I said, jokingly.

"Haha, try telling that to Mr. Peters! Tell me how it goes." He said sarcastically as he pulled away from my driveway.

"Someone sounds like they're excited for school" I said with the same sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry if I seem cranky. I don't like waking up this early again." Liam explained.

"No worries Li-Li, I get it" I said, using his nickname.

"Enough about me, tell me what happened with you and Harry at Zayn's house" he said, changing the subject.

I looked at the road before us, not really knowing where to start. There's so much emotions running through me, I can't even put it into words. I'm sure if I started talking I'll confuse myself even more. It seemed easier not to talk about it.

"Quite the suggestive position you guys were in 2 days ago…" Liam tried once more.

"To be honest Liam, it was just one of those in the moment things. I'm sure it didn't mean anything to Harry. We were just fooling around, you know like friends?" I said as I looked back at him.

He took a quick glance at me; I guess he could tell how hard it is for me to talk about this. He always knows, I guess that's why it's so easy for me open up to him.

"Is that all that's to it, are you sure?" he prodded some more. "Did anything happen on the drive home?"

"Well, we started talking about true love. It was all very weird. When we arrived at my house, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He's giving me mixed signals; I don't know what to make of it! Do you think that could have meant anything?" I turned to face him fully, well as much as my seatbelt let me. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't really know, Jamie." Liam shrugged.

"You know, sometimes, I just don't get you. You like Liz, why don't you fight for her?" I asked him.

"Simple, cause she's happy with him. I'll always want her happiness first. Just like I want you to be happy, but it's not fair for us to cross any lines. They choose to be with each other, Jamie, you can't stop that."

"Why do you always have to be the sensible one?" I asked him, reluctant to admit that what he just said was completely right.

"It's the first day of school Jamie; let's just enjoy it, okay? Please?" he pleaded.

"Fine, but one of these days you're gonna realize that I can't just 'enjoy it' and let things go and the same thing is gonna happen to you" I said as I reluctantly agreed and cross my arms.

Harry's POV:

The school was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was catching up with people they haven't seen all summer. People were talking about where they went on vacation; Ibiza, Paris, Brisbane, Buenos Aires, on their private island. It almost seemed like a competition to these people. Who went on the more expensive and luxurious vacation? It almost seemed silly but to the people of English Ivy Academy, it's critical to have the best reputation although if you ask me it always seems like the one with the richest parents win. I look around the building's big front lawn. Everyone looks the same, girls wear the same dress uniform and lads wear the same blazer and slacks, I guess to stand out you really need to try.

"Where is everyone?" Liz's voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

I looked around the school parking lot. For now it was just Liz and I. We were leaning against the front of my car, waiting. The gang was supposed to meet here soon.

"Ehrm. I don't know. I think, I think Zayn should be coming soon. He and Niall are coming together. Louis is picking up Olivia and you said that Liam is picking up Jamie right?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Well, they need to come soon. I don't think I can stand to hear another one of these girls talking about their vacations. I don't really give an arse whether they spent 1000 pounds on some ridiculous looking bag or dress. " she said as she rolled her eyes.

I let out a laugh. That's one of the things I love about Liz. She might be brutally honest but it's not in the rude way. She's just down to earth. She try hard to look good, she just naturally does. Not to mention she's down to earth. She's always volunteering her time and one of her pet peeves is rich kids who take money for granted.

"That's why they got nothing on you, love. You don't even have to try you're just beautiful." I said as I leaned away from the car to face her. I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a quick kiss on the nose. She let out a giggle.

"I think you missed my lips, Mr. Styles." she said suggestively as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh. Did I? I'm so sorry, how could I ever make it up to a lovely girl such as you?" I said, our heads getting closer together.

"Oh, I think you know" Liz said before closing the gap and bringing our lips together. She tightened her hold on my neck, bringing us even closer together. I let out a soft moan. I tugged on her bottom lip to gain my entrance and I slipped my tongue in her mouth as we playfully kissed.

"VAS HAPPENING?" Zayn's voice cut through.

I let out a frustrated groan as I pulled away from Liz. She was giggling. I can't believe Zayn would just interrupt us like that.

"Hey Zayn, Niall! Vas' happing? " Liz said while laughing.

"Well, it's not even first block and you guys already can't get your hands off one another!" Niall quipped in.

"Nobody said you had to watch us, Niall" Liz rebutted.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Ooooh. She got you there, Nialler." I said as I stood behind Liz and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Before Niall could defend himself, Livy, Louis, Jamie and Liam walked towards us.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said cheerily as she made her way towards us. She looked really pretty.

After we made our way around the greetings, the first warning bell of the school year rang. We all left the parking lot and made our way towards homeroom, except for Jamie of course who's a year younger than us, but I'm pretty sure she'll be in 4 or 5 advanced classes with us. We entered homeroom when Niall got called down to the office. When he left, we took our seats in the back of the class and waited for class to get started.

_ I keep playing inside my head, all that you said to me. I lie awake just to convince myself this wasn't just a dream 'cause you were right here and I should have taken the chance but I got so scared and I lost the moment again. It's all that I can think about, oh, you're all that I can think about._

* * *

><p><em><em>Author's note: Read and review, yeah? I get really excited when you do and that pushes me to update 3

swim with turtles and eat carrots,

angelica xx

* * *

><p><em><em>Author's note


	7. Chapter 7 Call Me Maybe

It's finally here! Chapter 7! Wondering where Niall went?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Call Me Maybe<p>

Niall's POV:

I went out of the class and onto the hallways towards the office. You can hear each classroom buzzing with excitement while I am alone in the hallways. When I reached the entrance to the office; I stuck my arm out to open the wooden door. I wasn't really paying attention and before I knew it; the door flew open and I hit the floor.

"OOOUF" a painful groan escaped my lips. I felt a little dizzy so I stayed on the floor.

".God. I am sooooo sorry!" a girl said. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." She stuck out her hand and I took it. When I regained my consciousness, I looked at her horrified face, but despite it all, she had a pretty face. She had brunette hair in a bob but you could see red on the tips of her hair. She had hazel eyes and her face was pale but you could see the pink tinge in her cheeks.

"A little dizzy, but otherwise I'm good. Not really the way I expected to start the morning, but I'm not complaining" I said, trying to lighten the situation. She let out a small sigh.

"Mr. Horan, are you alright?" Dean Williams said. This was the first time I noticed him.

"I'm alright, Dean. I was called into the office though, so I think I best be going." I said as I excused myself towards the office.

"Mr. Horan! Wait!" Dean Williams said as I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him and the girl. "I actually called you down to meet Ms. Amelia Hill. She's a new student here and I was hoping that you could give her a tour around our facilities?"

I looked at the new girl. She was looked at the ground, I could tell she has very nervous and obviously, under the circumstance, very embarrassed.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. "I mean, yes, Dean, it'd by my pleasure." I corrected myself, forgetting that I needed to be respectful.

"Good. Well, Ms. Hill..." the Dean said, directing his attention to her, "you're in very good hands. Welcome once again to English Ivy Academy. It's quite the honour to have you in our school. I have no doubt that you and your grades will shine here."

"It's a very great opportunity to be here!" the girl said. They shook hands then the Dean went back to the office.

Was this girl from some rich foreign family? Is she some celebrity? Well whatever it was, school just got interesting. The girl turned to face me.

"Hi. I'm Amelia Lily; Mia for short." She said as she shot me a smile. "I really hope I didn't hurt you too much. Are you sure you're okay?"

I let out a laugh. "You've asked that like 3 times, and yeah, I'm fine. The name's Niall. Niall Horan." I said. "Welcome to English Ivy Academy" I said, doing a bit of jazz hands.

She let out a loud laugh. She had a nice laugh, like a melody to a song.

"Well, where do you want to start the tour off?"

"I don't really know this school, so why don't you just show me around?"She replied as we started walking down the hall.

"That would make more sense! Silly me." I said as I led her towards the science wing. "So tell me more about yourself, Amelia"

"Well, first, I prefer to be called Mia. Amelia sounds really formal, only my parents ever call me that. I came from Liverpool and I miss my friends really bad." she said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited to be here, it's all I've ever wanted but I've only been here one day and I'm already missing Liverpool."

"Why are you going to school here then? Not to sound intrusive or anything." I asked her.

"This has always been a dream school of mine but it's always been too expensive for my parents to afford but then when I won a scholarship to go here, my dad asked for a transfer and we moved to Portsmouth so now here I am." She shrugged.

We kept walking around the school, I showed her the main wings and we talked about teachers.

"So pretty much for the tour. There isn't much exciting to show, really." I said as we ended back at the office once again.

"Are you kidding me? This school is amazing! Way better than my old school. Holy crap, I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm going to school at English Ivy Academy." She said, sounding excited for the first time that day. I laugh at her giddiness, for school of all things.

"It's almost lunch, why don't you sit with my friends and me? I'll introduce you to them, they're great. I'm sure you'll fit in." I offered.

Her jaw dropped. "Really? Thank you! I was thinking that I'd have to be alone by myself since I don't really know anyone." She was rambling. It was cute.

"You'll love my friends, they're a great laugh!" I smiled, thinking of how blessed I am to have them.

Jamie's POV

It was lunch and no one has seen Niall all day. We were all gathered around a bench table on the front lawn sans Niall. I was getting worried that he already got into trouble on the first day of school, but Niall isn't like that. Yeah, sure he plays pranks but I don't think he'd be that stupid to pull something the first day back. My questions were answered when I saw Niall exit the front doors with a girl. They were laughing about something funny. Hmm. Interesting. Niall saw us and headed our way.

"Hey guys! This is Amelia Hill, call her Mia though. She's new to our school and I was asked by the Dean to give her a tour this morning." Niall said, answering all the questions on our mind. "Mia, this is Jamie, Liam, Liz, Harry, Zayn, Louis and Livy. These are my friends."

Mia went around the table to give us all a quick hug and hello. We slid to make space for Niall and Mia on the table.

"So, where are you from, Mia?" Liam asked.

"Liverpool. Born and bred" she responded with a big smile on her face. I also noticed the smile on Niall's face.

"Well it's great to have you here." I said, shooting her a welcoming smile.

"Thank you, I feel very welcomed, thanks to Niall and you guys" she said, sweetly.

I looked around our table, Livy and Lou were once again in their own world and Harry and Liz were playing on some app. Liam was chatting away with Niall and Mia. Zayn was texting someone and he had a smile on his face.

"Anything good happing, Zayn?" I asked him.

He looked up surprised. "Yeah, actually. Jessamy is coming here this weekend. I really can't wait until you guys meet her. She's awesome" he said. He was all lit up, just talking about her.

"Awe, that's great Zayn! I can't wait to meet her." I'm really excited to meet this girl. She's basically all Zayn had talked about.

"You'll love her, Jamie! She's very much like you." he said and I smiled contently.

Our table was buzzing with excitement. It's only halfway through the first day but everyone's spirits seemed to up. Animated chatter went around the table as we ate our lunch. When the bell rang, we cleaned up and headed back inside the school.

_You took your time with the call; I took no time with the fall._

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for reading! hope you liked it. Review, yeah? I'd appreciate it very much! I promise that once basketball season is over, I'll update more! Tell me which couples you're interested in reading more about or do you love all 5 couples? It would really help. OH If you haven't already, follow me on twitter :) twitter*dot*com#!/HarrysKiss xx

till next time!

swim with turtles & eat carrots :)

-angelica xx


	8. Chapter 8 Give Me Love

Chapter 8: Give Me Love

Jamie's POV

It was finally the end of the day. I couldn't believe the first day has gone by so quick. To be honest I thought it was gonna feel like a really long day but it wasn't. I have a really good schedule this year so I'm excited. It's a little bit harder since I have 4 higher grade classes but I can't wait to get the school year started. Not only do I have good classes, but Harry's like in half of them. What more could I ask?

The bell to signal class has started rang and I quickly grabbed a seat near the back of the room, next to Harry and Niall and the new girl, Mia.

"Welcome to chemistry! I'm your teacher, Mr. Finch" Mr. Finch said as he wrote his name on the board. "Most of your grades in this course will be based on your lab work. So we could dive into the lab work as soon as possible, I will ask you to find a lab partner. Be wise with your selection, because you do not want to have a bad partner. You will be paired with this person for the whole year. "

I looked in Harry's direction, shooting him an excited smile.

"Teamwork is key. I cannot stress enough how important choosing a partner is. Now, I'll give you five minutes to talk amongst yourselves while I gather your textbooks. Be ready to give me your partner's name in 5 minutes. Choose wisely." he finished his spiel then he turned his back on us to gather the textbooks.

The room was buzzing once more. People were going to their friends for partners and chatted animatedly amongst themselves. I noticed that Niall immediately went to ask Mia. I kept a small smile to myself. I watched them from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, since you're new to the school and I am kinda like your guide, do you wanna, uhm, maybe be lab partners?" Niall asked her shyly, running his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yes, of course. I was actually about to ask you to be my partner. I don't know anyone here." Mia said quietly.

Oh man. They're so cute in an unbearably shy and awkward way. I'm pretty sure that chemistry isn't something they only find in the textbooks.

"You know you should really stop eaves-dropping" Harry said in a hushed whisper. His breath tickled my neck, taking me by surprise.

"Harry! Don't. Do. That! You totally spooked me." I said, turning to face him. He was wearing a smug smile. The butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive.

"Well you were ignoring me" he said in a mocked hurt tone. "We haven't even started the labs yet and you're already abandoning me"

I rolled my eyes jokingly. "What a baby. Anyways, who said you were my lab partner? Maybe I want Brittany as a partner." I said teasingly.

"You know you should really stop rolling your eye, Jamie. It's not good for you, one of these days; your eyeballs will get stuck." I stuck out my tongue at him and crossed my arms. He stuck out his tongue back at me. "Oh come on, I'm just joking." He put his arm around my shoulders. "But not about the lab partner thing. You're my partner. No one can steal you from me. You're like my personal genius." He said in a commandingly.

'_No one can steal you away from me.'_ If he only knew how much it kills me to hear him say that. I let out a sigh.

"Well... If I must. I guess I'll be your partner. I wouldn't have it any other way anyways" I said, facing him and removing his arm from my shoulders.

He shot me a smile. Oh god, those dimples. "Good." He said, giving my nose a light tap.

"Back to your seats, people." Mr. Finch's voice boomed in the classroom. "I hope you all have chosen a partner. When I call upon your name, tell me your partner."

* * *

><p>After Mr. Finch recorded everyone's partners and gave out our textbooks, he gave lecture on lab safety for the rest of the class. It was pretty boring, halfway through class Harry and I started doodling on a piece of paper.<p>

I couldn't believe Mr. Finch didn't hear us trying to contain our laughter at the back of the class. Our picture started with rockets and flowers in space and then we drew aliens with pink pants and 3 eyes. We also drew alien babies that were so ugly it was sad. I don't mean to sound selfish but I miss it when Harry and I get to spend time alone.

After we've calmed down a bit Harry turned to face me more fully with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, I really need your help." He said.

"Shoot." I urged him to continue

"Well, Liz and I's 6 month anniversary is coming up. I figured I'd make it special but I need your help."

"Okay, but what do you have in mind?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't have a clue. You're her sister, you know her better than anybody else. Plus you're a girl."

"Oh, really, Harry? I haven't noticed."

"You know what I mean, Jamie. Girls know what girls like. I'm sure whatever idea you have formulating in that great mind of yours will be great."

"Fine. I'll help you." I said, even though it breaks my already torn heart.

"Have I told you you're the greatest person I've ever met?" he said.

"I already said I'd help, Haz. You don't need to suck up to me anymore."

"But I do mean it. You're amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Oh really now? Let me go find the non-existent line of boys just waiting for me to go out with them." I said sarcastically.

"They're there you know. You just don't realize it. You might think that people see you as Liz's sister but people see past your shadow, Jamie, don't sell yourself short. I hate it when you do that." He placed his hand over my hand that was on top of the table. His touch sent tingles down my spine. I pulled my hand away quickly. I don't know how much more I can take of this.

"Thanks for the advice Haz but let's face it, no boy wants me. Not that it matters, cause I'm fine with being single."

"If you'd finally get your senses, you'd be with Liam. Everybody can see it Jamie. You two obviously like each other."

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. Who's this everyone? Liam and I are completely platonic in every way shape and form."

"I see you two together, Jamie. It's not that hard to see something is going on between you two." I felt a little bitterness in his voice as he said this.

"Harry, I promise you, there's nothing between me and Liam. Not now, not ever." I said solemnly.

"It's okay, if any guy approaches you, I'll scare them off for you anyways" he said in a joking tone.

"You do that and I'll beat you up." I threatened him. He just laughed. "I already beat your sorry little arse; don't make me do it again."

"Whatever you say, Jamie" he said, chuckling to himself.

"Changing subject; what do you think of Niall and that new girl Mia?" I asked him.

"Stop being nosey, Jamie. I think there could be something there, but you don't need to meddle in their business. You're no matchmaker."

"Hey! I take offense in that. I happen to think I can help them in the right direction. You know, give them a little nudge" I said to Harry.

"Leave them be, Jamie. They can figure it out for themselves."

"I dunno Harry. I think you're wrong, love is the hardest thing to figure out because really, there's no right answer." I said.

Before he could respond, the bell rang to signal the end of the day. We gathered our stuff and approached Mia and Niall.

"So Mia, how did you like your first day?" I asked her.

She had a wide smile on her face. "It's incredible. I've already met such nice people and the classes are great. I wouldn't have gotten through the day without Niall though. He's been so kind to me." She responded.

I saw Niall puff his chest a little, a sign of his confidence. "It was no problem." He said with a grin on his face.

"It's gonna be an interesting year, don't you think so, Mia? I asked her, raising my eyebrows suggestively. Harry gave me a little elbow on the side.

"I have a feeling it's going to be awesome. By the way, did you notice that guy that kept looking your way?" she asked.

"No. No, I didn't. Who was it?" I said, confused. I wasn't really paying attention to others. Harry had my full attention.

"Well, I don't know his –" Mia started.

"It was Ethan Sanders. I noticed him look your way a couple times too." Niall said.

"I think he likes you, Jamie." Mia said.

I felt Harry stand a little straighter next to me.

"I don't know about that. Maybe he was looking at something that was past me?" I said, trying to create an explanation as to why Ethan would be looking my way.

"I don't know, Jamie. I think he fancies you." Niall said.

"I'm not really interested in a boyfriend right now, Niall." I said, defensively.

"Not saying you were Jamie, just saying what I saw." Niall explained to me. All this while, Harry has been quiet. A buzz erupted from his pants; he took out his phone and read his new text.

"They're waiting for us at the front lawn. We better go." Harry said.

"Let's go then!" Niall said happily.

* * *

><p>When we were walking down the hallway, I saw Ethan. He gave me a small wave and I shot him a smile. But before I can wave him back, Harry put his arm around my shoulder. I saw Ethan's face fall.<p>

"What'd you do that for?" I asked him, shrugging off his arm.

"Do what?" He said, trying to act clueless.

"Don't give me that, Haz. I was just going to give him a wave hi. We're not walking down the aisle." I said sarcastically.

"He might think he has a chance with you."

"Who said he didn't have a chance with me. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is a nice guy, but he's not the one for you." Harry said, a bitterness seeping through his voice.

"You don't get to decide who's right and not right for me, Harry" I said, feeling slightly irritated.

"I'm just protecting you Jamie, you're like my sister." He said. That hurt.

"Thank, but no thanks Harry. I think I can handle myself on this one" I replied, now fully annoyed.

When we reached the front lawn, we saw our group of friends gathered underneath a tree by the parking lot. I didn't feel like talking to Harry right now and seeing him be all lovey-dovey with Liz definitely isn't helping. I was annoyed and jealous and confused. What a great first day.

_Give me love like never before, cause lately I've been craving more. And it's been a while but I still feel the same. Maybe I should let you go._

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a month! After basketball playoffs, I got really ill. I was sick for like 2 weeks :( But I'm okay now :). Since basketball is done, I'm hoping to update once a week. Sounds good? Please please please review. I really wanna know what you think & I'd love to hear your ideas as to what's gonna happen next. If you haven't already, follow me on twitter! I tweet loads so you'll be entertained there too. Till next time!

Eat carrots and swim with turtles, lovelies

-angelica xx


End file.
